Sonic the hedgehog:Adventure Chronicles
by Pokemon200016
Summary: A mysterious threat has risen, and its unlike anything sonic and friends have seen before. Can they stop it and save the world or perish along with the world?


In a large, post apocalyptic city scape, a blue figure stood. The blue figure had red shoes, white gloves, and a blue jacket with a yellow zipper.

It was sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. He stood in the ruins of what seemed to be station square. The hedgehog just stared into the distance. Motionless. His quills moving in the breeze filled with amber from burnt buildings.

From out of no where a blue orb was shot at the hedgehog, which he dodged with great skill. He looked behind him to see a large robot with laser cannons.

"Heh. Fun starts." Sonic said with a grin as in a flash he was behind the large robot.

"Yoo hoo! Metal butt!" Sonic said as he poked the robots back. Before the robot could react, he had already sliced through it like butter to a knife.

Landing to the ground in a spin ball, more robots showed up. In fact, a whole army of them.

"Woah. Lets go!" Sonic said with a grin as he ran into the group, slicing and dicing the massive pieces of mechanics, until one had an electric current around it that struck the blue hero.

He fell to the ground, fidgeting like he was having a seizure, and looked up slightly. The robots were closing in. "Great..." Sonic muttered, still flopping around on the hot ground.

"COMPUTER! END TRANSMISSION!" A voice yelled.

The vast landscape then turned into a black and green room, complete with a window. On the other side stood 3 figures. Tails the fox, knuckles the echidna, and Amy rose. All of them laughing.

Sonic staggered up, looking at the window.

"Not...*BZZP*...funny..*BZZP*!" Sonic said, still filled with jolts of electricity.

"your right its not funny. It's hilarious!" Knuckles said laughing harder than the others.

Sonic quickly dusted off his jacket and walked out of the massive room and into the observatory.

"Heh. It's alright sonic. I thought I'd surprise you. To keep you on your toes." Tails said while patting sonic's back.

"Yeah. I could have totally won that, you know." Sonic said.

"Right. Sonic you have to stay on your toes. You'll never know what stunt Eggman will-" Tails explained until sonic interrupted him.

"Eggman Smeggman. All I've got to do is keep training in your holoroom and get stronger. RoBUTTnik won't even stand a chance." Sonic said doing a short boxing dance.

"Alright..anyways..who's hungry?" Tails asked the others.

"I am! I could go for a dog right about now!" Sonic said with a smile.

"Just don't get it on your jacket." Amy said with a smile.

"Oh of course not. I love this jacket!" Sonic said with a smile.

"Well come on. We can see what deals they have at the hotdog market place for 4 chilidogs." Tails said as him and the gang walked out of Tails' lab and outside.

"Beautiful day out." Knuckles said while putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah. The sun is so bright!" Amy said.

"It's been pretty hot lately." Tails said.

"Yeah. A great Time for a run! You guys go on ahead, I'm gonna take a quick boost through the forest." Sonic said to them.

"Alright! Be safe!" Amy said while attempting to give him a peck on the cheek. Sonic rolled his eyes and let her.

Sonic then turned to a path, leading into the forest, and shot off like a bullet, leaving dust in his place.

"Think one day sonic will slow down a bit?" Tails asked the others.

"What? The possibility of him slowing down is like the possibility of Eggman getting a girlfriend. It will never happen." Knuckles said as they continued walking.

Sonic was running through the paths and fields of the forest, checking on all of the animals. He finally came to a screeching halt on the dirt path.

"Alright. Everything seems cool. Now to go reward myself with a nice big-"

"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE IT!" A voice yelled not to far from sonic.

"Wha?" Sonic said as he jogged in the direction of the scream. Alas, before he could get there..the damage was done.

"Woah..what happened here..?" Sonic said as he inspected the area.

"Strange foot prints...torn trees..who could have done this?" Sonic said.

Sonic looked over to a broken tree and saw a girl with a blue jacket and blue boots unconscious.

"Whatever it is, it sure wanted whatever she had very badly. I can't just leave her here." Sonic said as he walked to the girl and picked her up.

"Oh well, maybe I can ask Tails to bring me a Dog back. Hopefully it won't kill me." Sonic said as he took off and quickly ran to his home.


End file.
